Quiero Que Me Digas Te Amo
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: ¿Naru será capaz de decir aquellas simples palabras a Mai? One-Shot, continuación de Confesión


**¡Hola!**

**Sé que había prometido este One-Shot, perdón por demorarme en ponerlo ^^u.**

**Esta historia es la continuación del fic "Confesión" así que recomiendo que lo hayas leído antes de leer esta (vamos, son sólo dos capítulos, no seas holgazán xD)**

**Les dejo el One-Shot ^^**

**PD: para esta historia y la anterior, considerar sólo el animé ^^**

**Quiero que me digas Te Amo**

El sol iluminaba todo el lugar. Las olas golpeaban con fuerza la orilla de la playa y las aves volaban en el cielo azul.

Mai se encontraba jugando con el agua en la orilla, mojando sus pies y sonriendo felizmente. Se suponía que habían venido investigando un caso, pero no habían podido evitar tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones ya que estaban ahí.

-¡Oye Mai! – Se escuchó la voz del monje llamándola. Mai se dio la vuelta y le observó sentando junto a sus demás amigos. Él tenía dos helados en sus manos y ella supo enseguida que uno era suyo, así que corrió hacia ellos.

-Gracias Bou-san – Dijo sonriendo. Tomó su helado y luego miró a Naru.

No podía entenderlo ¿Cómo podía estar tan cubierto haciendo tanto calor? Una gotita surcó la frente de Mai mientras detallaba la remera blanca y de mangas cortas que usaba Naru, y sus shorts negros. Él se entretenía leyendo un libro, estando al margen del resto.

Por su parte, Houshou, John y Osamu vestían trajes de baño normales. Lin usaba una remera blanca sin mangas, un short café y una visera azul marino. Ayako usaba un traje de baño de una pieza de color negro, y Masako y Mai usaban hermosos bikinis, la primera uno morado y la segunda uno rosa.

Ahora el cuerpo de Mai era mucho más desarrollado, haciendo que se viera muy hermosa ante los ojos de cualquier hombre, sin embargo el único hombre que ella quería que la mirara ni siquiera volteaba a verla.

A pesar de llevar ya una relación de noviazgo de cuatro meses con Naru, él no había cambiado demasiado. Aquella vez en que la besó y le pidió que fuese su novia había sido tan lindo; incluso todos sus amigos se habían enterado de su relación y Naru no lo negó, pero él no era tan cariñoso como a ella le gustaría.

-Hey Naru ¿Qué no tienes calor? – Preguntó Ayako frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo estoy bien así – Respondió Naru sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Y no crees que a Mai le gustaría verte en poca ropa? – Ante ese comentario Mai se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabello – Si es que ya no lo ha hecho – Concluyó Ayako haciendo que Mai se sonrojara aún más.

-¿Haces cochinadas con Naru, Mai? – Preguntó Bou-san en tono de burla.

-¡C-claro que no! – Gritó la castaña con el rostro hirviendo de la vergüenza, pero decía la verdad, entre ella y Naru aún no pasaba nada de eso.

-Ya basta ustedes dos – Dijo Naru cerrando su libro de golpe. Aunque no lo demostrara le molestaban esos comentarios subiditos de tono, y más porque estaban incomodando a Mai con ellos.

-Pero no te enojes Naru-chan – Dijo Houshou levantando sus manos como si se estuviese rindiendo y Mai agradeció internamente a Naru por acabar con esa situación tan vergonzosa.

-Bueno, yo me voy al mar – Dijo Yasuhara poniéndose de pie - ¿Quién viene conmigo?

-Yo voy, Naru-chan ya se ha enojado – Respondió Houshou. Ayako también se levantó, llevándose de la mano a Masako y a John con ella, mientras el último se quejaba por estar siendo jalado a la fuerza.

-Yo me voy a descansar – Dijo Lin también parándose y en cuestión de segundos Naru y Mai se habían quedado solos.

Mai sintió como sus latidos se aceleraban levemente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al encontrarse a solas con él. Naru por primera vez en todo el día, dejó de lado su preciado libro para mirar a su novia.

-¿Qué te pasa Mai? ¿Por qué te ves tan nerviosa?

-E-es que… casi nunca estamos así, solos tú y yo… - Dijo la chica avergonzada. Naru sonrió levemente y la jaló de la muñeca para atraerla a su cuerpo y abrazarla – N-Naru…

-¿Así te sientes feliz? – Preguntó Naru. Mai cerró sus ojos y descansó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Si, Naru era su novio, suyo y de nadie más, y podía no ser de ese tipo que te decía que te amaba, pero era tierno a su manera. Aunque por una vez le hubiese gustado oír a Naru decir "_Te amo_".

-Naru… - Susurró Mai con una pequeña sonrisa y aún con las mejillas sonrojadas – Te amo.

-Lo sé – Dijo Naru tomando su mentón para luego besarla dulcemente, pero a los pocos segundos ambos comenzaron a mover sus labios con pasión, entrelazando sus lenguas en un intenso beso de amor.

0000

-Creo que hicimos bien en dejarlos a solas – Dijo Ayako desde el agua, observando el beso entre Naru y Mai con una sonrisa.

-Pues a mi no me lo parece – Dijo Masako cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Sé que estás celosa, pero entiende que Mai y Naru se aman – Le dijo Ayako soltando un suspiro. Masako puso una expresión triste, lo que hizo sentir mal a su amiga – Pero vamos, no te tienes que poner así.

-Si… me alegro por ellos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste.

-Masako… - Dijo Ayako en un tono protector, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - ¡Cuidado! – Advirtió lanzándole un chorro de agua de sorpresa.

-¡Hey! – Se quejó la pelinegra - ¡Me las pagarás Ayako!

Las dos comenzaron a lanzarse chorros de agua entre risitas. Masako ya no se sentía tan mal y le daba gusto que ellos fueran felices.

0000

La noche llegó rápidamente y todos se encontraban dentro de sus habitaciones en el hotel donde se habían quedado durante la investigación del caso, sólo que habían decidido quedarse un día más.

Aquella noche Mai no podía dormir, por lo que decidió salir un rato a tomar aire por la playa. Observó la brillante y hermosa luna llena, destellando sobre las oscuras olas del mar.

-Que noche tan bonita… - Susurró la castaña. Se sentó sobre la arena y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la brisa.

Realmente era una persona feliz, que tenía amigos que la quería mucho y la persona que amaba estaba a su lado, aunque jamás le dijera lo que sentía por ella.

Mai siempre se decía que eso no era necesario, y se quedaba en silencio, sin decirle a Naru cual era su verdadera inquietud, pero de verdad lo deseaba, deseaba que Naru le dijese esas dos palabras que ella siempre pronunciaba cada vez que podía.

A veces pensaba que Naru en verdad no sentía nada, que la única razón por la que le había pedido que fuera su novia fue por lástima, porque la vio llorar por él.

-¿Será verdad que no me quieres Naru? – Se preguntó Mai volviendo a abrir sus ojos, dejando que una pequeña lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

0000

Después de regresar a la ciudad, todo volvió a la normalidad. Mei dejó una taza de té sobre la mesa mientras Naru leía uno de sus libros.

-Oye Naru… ¿No has recibido alguna nueva petición? – Preguntó tratando de entablar una conversación.

-No – Fue todo lo que dijo Naru ¿Por qué siempre era así? A veces dolía su comportamiento tan frío, y otras veces era tan maravilloso.

-Ah… ya veo… - Mai se quedó observándolo un rato más en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Podía estar muchísimo tiempo mirándolo sin aburrirse, sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte.

Naru seguía leyendo, per de pronto sintió la mirada penetrante de Mai sobre su persona, así que volteó a verla.

-¿Sucede algo Mai?

-¿Eh? – La castaña se sonrojó por haber sido descubierta y desvió su mirada, mientras que Naru esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa – N-no es nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Por qué me mirabas tan atentamente?

-¿Es que acaso no puedo mirar a mi novio? – Cuestionó Mai completamente sonrojada, pues le daba vergüenza decir que era su novia.

Naru se puso de pie, dejando su libro de lado. En ese momento sentía unos enormes deseos de besarla, de sentirla entre sus brazos.

-¿Q-que haces Naru? Preguntó avergonzada Mai cuando él la abrazó.

-¿Acaso no puedo abrazar a mi novia? – Cuestionó el pelinegro antes de besarla. Mai recibió su beso gustosa; era en momentos como este que se enamoraba más de él, era así como deseaba que fuera siempre.

Él apoyó sus manos sobre la cintura de su novia, sin detener su beso ni por un instante, hasta que se quedaron sin aire, entonces tuvieron que separarse.

-¿Por qué veo que estás tan triste?

-Naru, yo… - Mai bajó la mirada, no sabía si debía decirlo o no. Por su lado, Naru se encontraba confundido por el comportamiento de Mai, no entendía por que ella se veía tan triste ¿Acaso era su culpa?

En ese momento golpearon la puerta, se trataba de un joven desconocido. Mai se sonrojó y se separó de Naru, quien sólo miraba al recién llegado.

-Disculpen, etto… ¿Será que pueden ayudarme? – Preguntó el chico, sintiéndose un poco incómodo por llegar en una situación tan comprometedora.

0000

John se encontraba exorcizando a una joven que se encontraba poseída por un espíritu. Detrás de ellos se encontraban Mai, Naru, Lin, Bou-san y el joven que les había ido a pedir su ayuda.

Él había ido porque su novia se encontraba poseída, por esa razón necesitaba que alguien la salvara. Por suerte Naru había aceptado su petición y al verla se habían dado cuenta de que era cierto.

-Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos… - Recitaba el rubio, deteniéndose por fin cuando el espíritu abandonó el cuerpo de la chica – Ya está – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien Naoko?

-Kouji – Susurró la joven abrazando a su novio, sentía que hace tiempo no lo veía.

-Manos mal, estaba tan preocupado… - Kouji parecía querer llorar de la emoción, y al contrario que Naru no parecía tener miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos en público.

Mai los miraba a ambos con admiración, le gustaba ver a aquellos enamorados, tan felices de estar juntos. Deseaba que su príncipe azul fuese de esa manera, no sólo cuando la besara, sino todo el tiempo. Realmente quería oír, quería saber si él la amaba.

-Son una linda pareja ¿No crees Mai? – Preguntó Bou-san a la chica, la cual sólo dirigió su mirada a su novio para luego asentir con la cabeza.

0000

Después de aquel caso, todos regresaron en auto a Shibuya Psychic Research, pero Mai se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Naru. Él la observaba atentamente, detallando sus finos labios, que se le hacían tremendamente apetitosos, pero sabía que no se atrevería a besarla estando dormida y frente a sus amigos, debía esperar a que estuvieran solos.

-¿Mai es muy bonita, cierto Naru-chan? – Preguntó Houshou con una sonrisa pícara. Naru lo miró inexpresivamente, pero en el fondo estaba muy molesto.

-Bou-san, no creo que a Shibuya-san le gusten esos comentarios – Opinó John con una gotita en su frente, un poco nervioso, pero Naru siguió sin decir nada.

-Oh vamos, si Naru-chan no es tan celoso – Decía Houshou tratando de molestarlo. Se daba cuenta de que a Naru le molestaba que dijeran cosas sobre Mai y a él le gustaba hacerlo enojar.

Cuando llegaron, Mai seguía dormida, por lo que Naru la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el interior del departamento, recostándola sobre el sofá y cubriéndola con una manta.

John y Houshou se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas, mientras que Lin dijo que se iría a su cuarto. Naru se sentó frente a Mai leyendo un libro mientras ella dormía.

Mai se encontraba sentada en el parque, observando como su amado Naru le daba la espalda de forma fría y cortante.

-Naru… - Susurró tocando su hombro – Naru… - Volvió a llamarlo, pero él no le hacía caso – Por favor háblame mi amor.

-¿Mi amor? – Preguntó de forma burlesca – No me llames de esa manera – El pelinegro al fin se volteó, para mirarla de forma fría – Yo no soy tu amor, no seas ingenua Mai…

-Naru… ¿Pero que dices? Yo soy tu novia, yo te amo…

-Pero yo no te amo, no siento nada más que lástima – El corazón de Mai se rompió en mil pedazos con esas palabras, había sido tan cruel al decirlo de esa manera.

-No puede ser… - Decía mientras sentía su rostro humedecerse con las lágrimas.

-Jamás me enamoraría de alguien como tú – Dijo Naru con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-No me hagas esto… por favor Naru – Pedía Mai llorando, pero Naru volvió a darle la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de ella, sin importarle como sufría - ¡Naru!

-¡Naru! – Gritó Mai al despertar de aquella pesadilla. Estaba llorando y su respiración estaba muy agitada.

-¿Mai? – Naru enseguida dejó su libro y se sentó junto a Mai, ya que se había preocupado al verla llorar así - ¿Estás bien Mai?

-Naru estás aquí… - Dijo Mai, para luego abrazarlo. Había sentido tanto miedo de perderlo, ya no podía soportar más la incertidumbre, si Naru no la quería esto no tenía caso.

-Claro que estoy aquí – Le respondió Naru - ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-S-si… soñé que tú… que tú me decías que no me quería Naru, Naru yo te amo, te amo y necesito saber si tú sientes lo mismo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Cuestionó el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño. Mai lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué jamás me dices que me amas?

-¿Eh?

-Si tú no me quieres sólo dilo de una vez, ya no quiero sufrir más pensando todo el tiempo en si me quieres o no… - Dijo Mai con tristeza. En ese momento Naru se sorprendió.

Nunca lo había notado, pero era cierto, jamás le había dicho a Mai que la amaba. Él pensó que con demostrarlo era suficiente, pero era demasiado frío incluso para eso y seguramente Mai había estado sufriendo todo este tiempo. Que idiota se sentía, pero eso era porque al igual que ella, jamás había tenido una relación antes, ella era la primera y la única.

-Lo siento Mai… - Se disculpó sinceramente, aunque le costaba un mundo decir esas palabras - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

-Sólo quiero que me digas te amo – Fue la respuesta de Mei. Naru esbozó una leve sonrisa y la tomó del mentón, acercándose a la comisura de sus labios.

-Mai… te amo, sólo por esa razón te pedí que fueses mi novia.

Mai sonrió dulcemente, no podía creer que Naru se lo había dicho. Y no eran palabras vacías, había sentido lo que él quiso transmitirle.

-¿Podrías repetirlo de nuevo? – Naru sonrió con arrogancia.

-Te amo, Taniyama Mai – Susurró antes de atrapar sus labios. Había sido algo difícil de decir, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió muy bien. Ahora no dudaría en decirle a Mai que la amaba, aunque eso no vaya con él ¿Qué importaba? Si a fin de cuentas estaba con ella.

0000

**Si, lo sé, raro ver a Naru diciendo esas palabras, pensé que sería una buena idea que él le dijera a Mai que también la amaba, porque, cielos, hasta los cubitos de hielo tienen sentimientos ¿A que no? Además, nuestro amado Naru es un ser humano, y a pesar de eso, sigue sin poder dejar de leer esos libros de misterio ¬¬**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, tal vez aún haga una continuación, además tengo en mente un fic largo, así que, me despido.**

**¡Hasta otra!**

**PD: ¡Viva el Naru x Mai! No pienso dejar de hacer fics de ellos xD.**


End file.
